


Winter Palace

by Meiilan



Series: OTP: Chantry Boyfriends - drabbles for Cullen/Sebastian Vael [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Dorian/Lavellan is just mentioned as a side-ship, Frotting, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiilan/pseuds/Meiilan
Summary: Cullen is struggling with the unexpected attention, Orlaisian nobility gives him at the winter palace. But when a certain Starkhaven nobleman claims HIS attention, he doesn't mind at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Farewell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farewell/gifts).



> This story was requested by Farewell. I hope, I did the wish justice and it is enjoyable. As always comments are greatly appreciated.

Prince Sebastian let his eyes wander over the gathered crowd in the ballroom. Everybody here tried to outshine the rest with the amount of opulence and decadence shown in their outfits. It was such a confusing mixture of bright colors, glimmering gems and shining metals, that the desired effect was completely missed, since the mind was not capable to fully process each costume singularly. In comparison to that Sebastian seemed to have achieved the overall goal much better with his far less gaudy kilt. Where all around him silk and brocade were the fabrics of choice, he came in dark, sturdy leather and thick, yet soft Starkhaven wool. The fabric of his kilt bearing the colors of his family: Red, Black and White.

Tyr, Sebastian’s Seneschal had almost gotten a heart-attack, when he had heard his Highness’ intention to go in traditional Starkhaven parade-kilt to an Orlaisian ball. Sebastian argued, that he wouldn’t even be going at all, if it wasn’t for the explicit invitation he had received from a befriended nobleman in Orlais. The duke had insisted Starkhaven, as Orlais’ most influential trading partner in the Marches, should at least sent a noble representative. And after a brief evaluation of Starkhaven’s nobility, none of them were trustworthy enough to properly represent Starkhaven’s interests on this ball. Initially Sebastian had intended to bring his daughter along. Though barely ten years old, Iseabail had been almost anxious to finally go to a ball and get to wear a pretty dress. But when Sebastian heard, that the Inquisitor would be present too, he had decided against it. Although he held the Inquisition in high regards, their presence on this ball could only mean that danger was afoot and that was really not a good choice for his daughter’s first ball. Iseabail had been so upset that she had decidedly called her adoptive father ‘áthair’[1] for an entire week, until he had promised her to throw a wonderful ball on her eleventh birthday. In the end Sebastian had asked his daughter to pick a pretty mask-design for her father, since Tyr had insisted his Highness should at least honour this detail of Orlaisian fashion. So now he not only wore an impressive Starkhaven kilt, but also a fitting half mask that imitated the traditional Starkhaven war-paint - all blue circles and spirals - crowned with his royal circlet bearing the crest of his hometown.

Sighing Sebastian emptied his glass of wine and moved into the room to expose himself to some more tiresome socializing. He had just managed to break free from the clutches of a rather talkative dowager, already considering if it would be excusable to hide the rest of the evening in a dark corner, when a familiar face caught his eyes: Cullen. Sebastian hadn’t seen the commander of the Inquisition’s forces since his surprise visit to Skyhold. Their time together had only been brief, but since then they had remained in constant correspondence - well more constant on Sebastian’s side, but that was just how Cullen was. Seeing him now however, in the form-fitting livre of the Inquisition managed to take the prince’s breath away for a moment. And not only his it seemed. The poor commander was surrounded by a good dozen Orlaisian nobles, men and women alike, who all tried to flirt their way into Cullen’s pants. Seeing the man so obviously being the center of attention filled the prince with a vague feeling of insecurity. One of these women could easily marry Cullen, if he was interested and even most of the men could offer Cullen much more than Sebastian could, considering his position as well as his own sexual preferences.

“Are you married, commander?”  
“Not yet, but I am… already taken.”

Cullen’s voice easily cut through the dark clouds of Sebastian’s brooding. An expression of surprised wonder on his features, skillfully hidden under his mask, Sebastian took a closer look at Cullen and only now truly noticed how uncomfortable the poor man looked.

“Did you just… grab my bottom?”  
“I’m a weak man.”

The sound of flustered scandal in Cullen’s voice finally shook the prince out of his revery. Walking brusquely towards the group, Sebastian purposefully pushed the man, who had just invaded Cullen’s personal space so daringly, out of the way so he could reach for Cullen’s hand. Pulling the commander out of the group, Sebastian said in his most pleasant tone: “Will ye aw please excuse us fur a moment. Thaur is somethin’ ‘at requires th’ Commander’s immediate attention.” And with that he stalked down the hallway towards a balcony, he knew was completely unoccupied at the moment. His gloved hand still held the commander’s wrist firmly, as he stumbled along after the prince.

“W-wait a minute. Serah, please wait. What is it, that requires my attention? Who are you even?”

Once they stepped out on the balcony, Sebastian pulled the commander around and pushed him against the wall besides the door. His body pressed flush against the flustered man’s frame a mischievous smirk playing on his lips, as he murmured in the same thick accent: “Please dinna tell me, ye already forgot about me, for I am in dire need of yer attention, Cullen.” Cullen’s eyes widened in surprise, when he finally recognized the voice. “Sebastian?” The prince answered him by locking their lips in a passionate kiss. Cullen’s arms came up instinctively holding onto Sebastian’s waist and pulling him even closer. For a moment Sebastian allowed himself to let all his earlier insecurities flow into the kiss, making the pull of his teeth on Cullen’s lower lip almost desperate and the push of his tongue against Cullen’s seem like a plea for confirmation.When they parted again, Cullen had the most endearing blush tinting his face. “So, already taken, huh?”, Sebastian asked, his lips twitching in amusement. “Ye never told me. Who’s the lucky one? Will ye introduce us?” The confused expression on Cullen’s features almost compelled the prince to kiss him again. When it finally dawned on the man, he looked utterly mortified.

“What? Maker no! I didn’t mean that-! I meant you, Sebastian. There’s nobody else. There’s always only been you.”

Sebastian shuddered at Cullen’s words and immediately lunged for his lips once more, overwhelmed by how very much this man made him feel like the most treasured man in the world. It was amazing how easily Cullen could wipe away all of Sebastian’s doubts and worries. It was humbling how lucky he was to be loved by this man. When Sebastian’s hands skirted teasingly over the Commander’s thighs, he eagerly swallowed the soft keening noise, escaping Cullen’s throat. Just when his hands had settled on the dip between Cullen’s buttocks and the beginning of his thighs, the Commander finally broke the kiss a little breathless.

“Sebastian”, he muttered, his hoarse voice caressing Sebastian’s ears like velvet, “M-maybe we shouldn’t here-... I mean, I’m technically still on duty and-” Sebastian pulled back reluctantly. Of course Cullen was right. They were still here to fulfill their official obligations after all. Smiling a little wistful, Sebastian said: “Forgive me, I was just so overjoyed to see ye again. An’ ‘at livre of yers is certainly becomin’ on ye. I guess, we should go back inside now, eh?” His face still flushed, Cullen shifted a little awkward as he nodded. “I-it’s fine. I am just as happy, after all. Y-you go ahead. I’ll stay a little moment and- I’ll just stay a few more minutes.” Cullen’s odd behavior confused the prince. One moment he was anxious to get back on duty and the next he decides to stay behind? As he was still wondering about that, Sebastian shifted his stance and if the low groan slipping from Cullen’s lips wasn’t any indication already, the hardness suddenly poking against the prince’s thigh was all he needed to know. Smiling sweetly Sebastian moved his leg once more, deliberately pushing it up against Cullen’s trapped erection. Watching the man’s eyes flutter, when sparks of arousal shot through his body spurred Sebastian on even more. Instantly closing the distance between them again Sebastian pressed up against Cullen’s body, his hands ghosting over the man’s hips as he practically purred: “Are ye sure, Ah shoulds leave ye alone like ‘at?” The Commander answered with a weak whimper, as his hands grasped Sebastian’s shoulders tightly. “Sebastian, that’s not… fair”, he complained weakly, as the archer leaned in to gently nibble along his jawline.

“Ah haven’t seen ye fur three month, luv”, Sebastian hummed, sucking the commander’s earlobe between his lips, “Please let me have this, will ye?”

Cullen’s hands dropped to wrap around Sebastian’s waist, as he nuzzled the prince’s neck affectionately. “I missed you too.” These simple words caused another pleasant shudder to run down the prince’s spine and he desperately turned his head to pry another kiss from his lover, while he kept pushing his thigh against Cullen’s crotch. The way Sebastian’s hands roamed over Cullen’s body, how he kept teasing Cullen’s lips with teeth and tongue and especially that delicious pressure on his nether regions caused the commander’s head to swim dizzily with arousal and all he could do was hold onto the prince, as his hips involuntarily began rutting against Sebastian’s thigh. Pleased with the commander’s reaction, Sebastian slid his hand down to Cullen’s rear. Grabbing it firmly through his pants, he tried to encourage Cullen to move his hips with more purpose. Cullen hid his flushed face against the prince’s neck, groaning softly, as his hips sought out the desperately needed friction against the archer’s leg. For a few minutes all that was disturbing the nightly silence on the balcony were the soft noises of arousal escaping the former templar’s lips, as he rutted against his lover’s thigh. Sebastian pressed him firmly against the wall, holding him up so the man could move his hips as much as he needed without toppling over, one hand was in the commander’s blond hair, fingernails gently scraping along his scalp, as Sebastian’s mouth teased his ear with lips and teeth and hot breath.

Just when things were about to get interesting they were interrupted by the sound of the balcony doors opening. Both men froze, holding their breath in their hiding spot among the shadows as two masked heads peered out into the night. “That’s odd. I thought, I saw the commander entering this balcony”, said a female voice. “Maybe it was a different door?”, answered a male voice and the door fell shut again, as the couple went on to find the object of their interest.

Cullen’s heart was still hammering in his chest, when Sebastian let go of him to walk over to the door. “M-maybe we should stop, after all. This is really not the place for- What are you doing there?” Sebastian flashed him a boyish grin, that made him look so much younger again, as he finished jamming his pocket-knife behind the door handles. “Ah forgot to lock th’ doors earlier, please forgive me.” Cullen stared at him incredulous. “Did you just-” The archer giggled in childlike amusement - a beautifully carefree sound. “Last time, Ah did somethin’ like ‘at, was when Ah was a wee lad. Locked an entire entourage of Orlaisian nobles on one ay father’s balcony. Father was livid when he found out. But mah grandfather found it amusin’.”

As soon as the moment of boyish mischief came, it was already replaced by a look so sinfully attractive, it made the commander’s knees go weak. “But you’re right. Maybe we should hurry things along a little. Would ye please turn around, luv.” The way Sebastian purred at him in that heavy Starkhaven brogue silenced any thought of protest the commander might have had and Cullen hurried to obey the demand. Gentle hands slid along Cullen’s sides and coaxed him into the stance, Sebastian wanted: Legs slightly apart, hands braced against the wall, rear pulled back so Cullen was bent forward slightly. This position was a little embarrassing to be honest, but with the prince’s body pressed flush to his back, Cullen didn’t really care for that. Those teasing lips were on his ears again and Sebastian’s hands slid over his hipbones down his front, taking a firm hold of his clothes erection.

“All this fur me”, the prince whispered in awe, causing a pleasant shudder to run down the commander’s spine. For a few moments Sebastian was content to just rub and squeeze the hot flesh trapped inside Cullen’s pants, watching the man moan and twitch under his ministration. That obnoxious nobleman might have gotten a feel of Cullen’s rear, but this right here, this was only for Sebastian to watch and enjoy. If he could he would whisk the commander away right now, drag him into his coach and pleasure him all the way back to Starkhaven. Alas, he couldn’t. They both had responsibilities here which they needed to return to eventually. But at least right now Sebastian could enjoy the commander’s undivided attention. Kissing the back of Cullen’s neck the prince’s deft fingers quickly opened Cullen’s pants and before the man realised what was going on, he had one gloved hand shoved down his small cloth. Feeling the cool leather on his heated erection caused Cullen to gasp, a sound that was answered with a pleased purr from the prince. Pulling the commander’s pants down a little with his free hand, Sebastian grabbed his cock tightly and set up a pleasant pace with his hand sliding along the entire length, attempting to get him off like that. Cullen’s head hung low as sweat dripped from his eyebrows. Still acutely aware of their surroundings he tried to keep quiet, but couldn’t help the deep, aroused groan when he felt teeth nipping at the back of his neck. Sebastian was a solid presence in Cullen’s back, hugging him tight, completely conquering the commander’s awareness. His free hand had slipped underneath Cullen’s shirt, gloved fingers ghosting over twitching abs. A little did he regret, that he couldn’t properly see Cullen’s face right now, but the soft sounds his lover made quite recompensed him for the loss.

Sebastian’s own body reacted of course to the mental stimuli that Cullen served to Sebastian and soon the prince felt his own erection strain in his pants. When Cullen shifted to adjust his stance, his rear rubbed against Sebastian’s crotch, causing the prince to groan softly. For a moment he was confused by that, but feeling the hard bulge pressed against his buttocks was hint enough for him to understand.

“Sebastian, you-”, “I’m fine, luv.” Frowning softly, he turned to look at his lover. “Are you sure?” Sebastian used the opportunity to chase Cullen’s lips in a searing kiss, greedily drinking the soft whimper escaping the commander’s throat. Placing another more gentle kiss to the corner of his lips, he whispered: “Ye ur most endearin’ right now, luv, an’ mah body reacts to ‘at. But I’m really fine like this. I dinna want any more than ‘at.” Cullen let his head drop to his chest again, the heat and arousal making it difficult to maintain proper control over his body anyway. “If that’s what you need-...”, “Aye. That’s what I need. Havin’ ye like this all to myself, is all I ever need and anything’ I could dream of.” The prince’s silky brogue on his ear and his skilled hand on his prick were enough to do the commander in and he came with a moan muffled against his arm, shooting white streaks of semen against the marble wall.

Sebastian’s strong arms caught the commander before he could crumble against the wall and quite possibly soil his livre with his own cum, gently pulling him back against the prince. For a moment they just stood like this, Cullen with his pants at half mast, head leaned back on Sebastian’s shoulder, panting as if he just ran a marathon. Sebastian had one hand - the one irreparably soiled in cum - pressed flat against Cullen’s stomach, his other was raised to gently card through Cullen’s blonde locks. The prince’s face was pressed tight against Cullen’s cheek, as he breathed in the commander’s intoxicating scent of sweat and sex and that particular kind of musk that was so distinctive for warriors of Cullen’s kind. Eventually the commander came down from his blissful afterglow, remembering their surroundings and the fact that he had his dick out at the ball hosted by the Empress of Orlais. Blushing bright red, he grabbed the hem of his pants attempting to pull them up hastily, but was stopped by Sebastian’s hand.

“Ye’ll get it soiled”, Sebastian explained, amusement coloring his voice and then, after producing a silken handkerchief: “Here take this an’ clean yersel’ up, before ye make yersel’ presentable again.” Five minutes later and the commander looked as dashing, as ever - maybe even a little more dashing with his eyes shining brightly and his skin still slightly flushed from the exercise. Holding the prince’s handkerchief in his hand uncertainly, he hesitated to go back in again. Smiling gently Sebastian plucked the soiled fabric from his lover’s fingers, as he placed a chaste kiss to the corner of his lips. “Go an’ save th’ world, luv. Once morn’ comes, we can meet out here again.” Cullen gripped Sebastian’s chin in one hand to tilt him for a proper kiss, before he nodded understanding. “Once our mission here is done, I’ll save the rest of the night entirely for you.”

Watching the commander slip back into the ballroom, Sebastian held the handkerchief to his face and carefully sniffed, savouring the heady scent of Cullen’s sex. With a last sigh, he moved to slip the knife back into the door handles, before he returned to his hiding spot in the shadows. He still had his own erection to take care of before he could brave the snakepit that was Orlaisian nobility again.

In the end it took the Inquisition almost until dawn to unveil the murderous conspiracy against Empress Celene, gladly with success. And while Celene gave a rousing speech about a new era dawning, Cullen snuck silently past the listening nobles to slip out onto the balcony again. The horizon was already glowing softly, promising a beautiful sunrise in a few more minutes. But the balcony itself was empty. Confused and a little worried did Cullen move further onto the balcony to look into the corner, they had been hiding in earlier. There, wedged into a wooden trellis, was Sebastian’s knife. He had used it to nail both his handkerchief and a small note against the trellis. Plucking the items from the wood, Cullen turned the paper to read the note written in Sebastian’s flourish cursive:

“Congratulations on saving the world yet again, love. Please forgive me for leaving early. I will make it up to you, next time. -S”

For a moment, he felt a twinge of disappointment settle in his chest, but then his thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of laughter. Turning to find the source for that sound, the commander saw the Inquisitor on another balcony. Inquisitor Lavellan laughed in delight, as Dorian swirled him around in a close dance. A tender smile bloomed on Cullen’s lips. Next time, he would ask Sebastian for a dance.

\-------  
[1](Scot.-Gael.) “Father”


End file.
